


Mullet

by slightfullslytherin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Tags May Change, but its great i promise, if i have the patience for it, the first chapter looks a bit weird, the pining is gonna be so real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightfullslytherin/pseuds/slightfullslytherin
Summary: Keith was not having a good day. That was an understatement, but with the entrance of a new customer, it may take a turn for the better.orA coffee shop AU, but from a bit of a different perspective.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Mullet

Keith was not having a good day. That was an understatement, but with the entrance of a new customer, it may take a turn for the better.

“My coffee lord and savior, what sweet nectar do you wish to bestow upon me today?” Lance is loud as usual, but today it is a balm to Keith's nerves.

“Not espresso, that's for sure” he finishes wiping down the counter as Lance approaches the register.

“Oh? Not in the mood to feed my addiction kind sir?” He leans on the counter, cocking his head at him.

“More like the machine has decided that rather than espresso, it wants to supply sludge to the customers. I can't let that slide, so I haven't been serving anything with espresso. Turns out Allura likes espresso, as most of her menu has it somewhere. All that is really left is black coffee, some of the iced drinks, hot chocolate, and tea. And of course, our baked goods,” with that he gestures at Hunks pastry case to his right.

“Ouch. How many people have tried to cuss you or Pidge out? Speaking of, where are they?” Lance glances toward the back, looking for the absent friend.

“And that would be the cherry on top,” Keith sighs, “Rover got sick last night. Super, violently, all over the carpets sick. So, Pidge couldn’t come in today and we couldn't get a replacement in time to help. So it is just me, facing an onslaught of pissed off caffeine deprived people. It's the best” He adds his best customer service smile on at the end.

“Dude, you are here dealing with this shit alone? How long have you been open, an hour? How haven't you stabbed someone?” Lance looks at him in amazement, “Hold on, get out of my way, I'm helping you.”

He then proceeds to shove Keith away from the register, and hop the counter. He waltzes to the back and starts digging around, looking for what Keith has no clue, at least until he comes back, grinning triumphantly with an extra apron around his neck. Keith would have said something, but he is kinda speechless, that Lance is willing to help him like this, given how their friendship started.

* * *

_4 Months Ago_

“You need a life, man. All you do is work, play with my cat, and hide at our apartment. Why don't we go out tonight huh?” Lately, for some reason Pidge has been hell bent on getting Keith a life, despite any and all of Keith's protests that _he does have a life, he doesn't want more of a life,_ and _what exactly is your definition of a life, because it sounds like you are trying to hook me up with people_ . Pidge normally responds to these that, _no he doesn't, he needs more of one,_ and _maybe they are, sue them_. 

“We are not going out tonight, we have a closing shift tonight, and opening shift tomorrow. Plus, I know this is just a ploy for you to hook me up with someone. Why are you so stuck on this anyway?” He glances up from petting Rover where he is sprawled out with him on the couch to Pidge in their recliner.

“You know I care about you right? You have been my best friend for ages. But you still seem lonely. It makes me sad to just see you moping around here while I'm off at robotic clubs or doing things I know you are not interested in, so I can’t drag you along and hope you make a friend there. So I guess I've been hoping that if I got you out of the apartment, you could make other friends,” they look down at their hands, fiddling the way they do when they are nervous or uncomfortable. 

“Pidge. Pidge please look at me,” They bring their head up to meet his eyes, “Thank you for caring, but you are all I need. Plus I have more friends than you think I do. Allura and Coran are also my friends, and Hunk is pretty cool also, even if we only get to see him when he makes deliveries,” he smiles at Pidge.

“Allura is your boss, Coran is the manager, and Hunk provides the pastries for Castle Coffee. Anyone who isn't work related?” Pidge raises an eyebrow at him.

“I don't suppose Shiro counts by you either, huh?” He laughs at their face.

“He is your brother! You are just proving my point here Keith.”

“I know, I know. But I’m happy with you all. Just, leave it be for a little while, please? And maybe some other time we might, might go clubbing.”

Pidge looks at him for a second, before relenting, “Fine. But if you start to even look kinda sad, or even a little lonely, I’m starting up again. Got it?”

“Got it. Now, we gotta go to work, or we are both gonna be late. You and your emotions are holding us up.”

“You started it!”

* * *

Lance walked into Castle Coffee expecting some sixteen year old to be manning the register, what he normally sees when he makes deliveries to places like this. Instead what he gets is a guy his age. A guy with a mullet. A mullet, in this day and age! And not only does this guy have a mullet, he pulls it off. He is hot. Unbearably so. Lance isn't sure if it annoys him or not that he has the audacity to wear a mullet and look that good.

Lance also isn't sure if he wants to flirt with him or not. He is pretty sure he does though. In addition to the mullet, why is Lance so stuck on the Mullet, the guy is wearing the normal t-shirt and apron combo most employees wear at these sorts of joints, which beautifully shows off his biceps. Lance would put money on him having a six pack. His eyes have the kind of intensity behind them that is captivating, despite the fact he is smiling and talking to customers. He looks to be about Lance’s height, maybe a touch shorter. He is close to Lance's age, too.

When it's finally Lance's turn, he decides one of his tried and true lines will do the trick here, “Was it beautiful?” He asks the Mullet.

“What?” Mullet looks baffled. Mullet's coworker seems to catch on though, and starts snickering.

“Heaven. Was it beautiful? Because you are obviously a fallen angel,” Lance grins as realization dawns on Mullet's face, then, instead of the answering grin he was hoping for, he gets a deadpan look. The snickering from Coworker kicked up. Lance's grin slowly starts to fade.

“Did you just call me Satan?” Coworker straight up snorts. Lance stands there speechless for a second.

“I mean, that depends on what the devil would have to say about a mullet. I imagine he has one himself, given the atrociousness of them,” Lance snarks back. If that's how it's gonna be, that's how it's gonna be. Coworker has graduated to cackling.

“I don't have a mullet! My hair is just a bit long,” Mullet looks offended.

“I don’t know how to break this to you, but it is short in the front, and long in the back. That is the textbook definition of a mullet, Mullet. Now, if you don't mind, I have some pastries to deliver this beautiful morning, and your pastry case is looking a bit sparse there. So can you show me where the back entrance is so I can back up to it and unload the boxes, and we can continue this discussion tomorrow when I bring by more.

“Wait, wait, wait. You are the new delivery boy for Balmera Bakery?” Coworker leans over, still chuckling a bit, “Then I suppose we should introduce ourselves. The names Pidge, they/them pronouns. And your aptly nicknamed Mullet here is named Keith, he/him.”

“I’m Lance, also he/him. It’s nice to meet you,” he grins at them both, and makes sure it's extra sharp when he looks at Mullet. Just because he knows his name is Keith doesn't mean he is losing the nickname.

“Anyway, I’ll show you the delivery door, and Keith here can keep the register. You got it right?” Pidge glances at Mullet, and he nods at them, “Alright follow me.” They lead him around the counter to lift part of it to let him in. on the way he has a thought.

This is going to be fun.


End file.
